1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door structure with easy assembly and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a door structure capable of effectively shielding a pivoting hole on a housing as rotating to an opened position and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of information and computer technology, the size of a computer is becoming smaller and the computer is utilized in a wide variety of fields. In order to expand functions of a computer system for satisfying a user's various demands, various external devices of the computer system come with the trend. For example, an external hard disk drive and a portable storage device can expand the memory capacity of the computer system. An external optical disk drive and an optical disk writer can expand multimedia access function of the computer system. A network cable allows the computer system to be connected to an internet so as to gather information online or surf webpage. However, a rotary cover pivoting to the housing is often utilized to rotatably shield the connector for an aim of hiding the connector of the external expanding device. The pivot portion of the conventional rotary cover passes through into the housing. As the rotary cover is opened relative to the housing, dust and pollution are easy falling to the housing via the pivot hole that results in electromagnetic interference and discharge effect of static electricity.